


Love Sick

by ithinkimawriter (Serial_Writer)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Light Angst, Romance, accidental confessions, awkward confessions, sophie and arthur are not endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Writer/pseuds/ithinkimawriter
Summary: An accidental drunken love confession leads to a confession from Arthur in return.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Reader, Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/You, Sophie Dumond/Arthur Fleck
Kudos: 7





	Love Sick

You hated this stupid city with its stupid weather and its stupid people. One day it was hot, unbearably so. Others, it was pouring cats and dogs. And others, such as today, were dreary, freezing and drizzling. 

These were your favorite days, hands down, so long as you got to spend them indoors with your heater on and a good book. In Gotham, that was rarely the case. Money was the source of everything and in order to survive, you needed to work more than was humane in order to make enough to scrape by. 

You trudged into the lobby of your ‘ _on-its-last-leg_ ’ apartment building and with absolutely no patience left after a thirteen hour shift, repeatedly pushed the button to call the unreliable death-trap down. 

You heard chuckling beside you and turned your head just as your neighbor, only friend and (unbeknownst to him) crush playfully bumped you with his shoulder. “Is it working?”

You raised your middle finger at him with a grunt, poking his cheek with it, a small smile on your lips as he laughed loudly and squeezed you into him with his arm around your shoulders.

“What’s got so you so moody today?”

You groaned just as the elevator doors opened and with a hold around his wrist, dragged him into the fluorescent box of doom.

Arthur pressed the button to your shared floor with a laugh and then turned to you expectantly.

You rolled your eyes playfully at him and shrugged. “Same shit, different day. How was your day?”

His face lit up with a bright smile and at the sight of his youthful eyes, you found your sour mood instantly lifting. Arthur was older than you by some years, but looking into his playful mossy green orbs and bright smiles where his endearingly crooked teeth peeked at you, you would never be able to tell. You loved when he looked at you the way he currently was, it made all of the shit around you that much more bearable. With a wry smile, you mused how ridiculous the amount of power this man held over you was. 

“I got a gig over at Pogo’s. Got the call today,” he beamed, brushing his hair away from his face as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. “This could be my big break, Y/N.”

Your eyes softened even more than you thought possible and you found yourself reaching over to grab his hand in yours. You gave him a gentle squeeze, not able to articulate how happy you felt for him and you hoped you could somehow convey the message through touch. 

“Ar-”

“I’m going to ask Sophie to go with me.”

You dropped his hand as if burned by it and pressed your lips tightly mid-word. You didn’t like Sophie, that wasn’t a secret between the two of you. It wasn’t you just being superficial and not liking the girl your crush had a crush on. You just didn’t like the way she kept leading him on when it was clear she had no intention of ever pursuing a relationship with him. 

“Y/N…” he began with a sigh, shuffling over to you with softened eyes and a timid smile.

“Whatever Arthur. You do you.”

Mercifully, the elevator stopped at your floor and its doors opened, effectively granting you the perfect getaway.

Without as much as a glance back to him, which was incredibly childish, especially when he was calling out to you, you walked down the hall towards your apartment. 

—————————————–

He had come over to knock on your door five times in the last two hours. You knew it was him because in between every bout of knocking, he would plead for you to open the door. Arthur even used that nickname he had for you that he knew you hated because it made it sound like you were a ten-year-old. 

Once the neighbor yelled at him to shut up and go home, (you almost broke then and opened the door to yell back at the neighbor for speaking to him that way) Arthur took to calling your phone non-stop and leaving messages when you refused to answer. 

Every time his voice rang from the answering machine, you took the time to glare at it in between every swig of wine you took straight from your cheap, convenience store bottle. 

“Hey Y/N, it’s me. I’m s- _No_. I’m _not_ sorry. You’re being childish. This is not how you resolve issues-”

You scoffed at his words, rolling your eyes and groaning in exasperation as you tapped the now empty bottle against your tongue, willing for it to magically refill and enable you to continue drinking away your sorrows, like an actress in those soap operas your mother used to watch when you were a child. 

“…you don’t see me acting like this when you got out on _all_ of your dates. And another th-” 

Your eyes narrowed into slits at the new accusatory tone his voice had taken and with a curse, you jumped off of your couch. As you stumbled and swayed on your way towards the phone, you realized you might’ve been slightly inebriated, but as your head felt close to exploding with anger, you found you didn’t care.

With clumsy fingers, you lifted the receiver and took a moment to groan as you hit your ear with it. “First of all, _fuck_ _you._ ”

“Y/N! You’re okay!”

You ignored the relief and genuine happiness in his voice and began speaking right out of your ass, knowing full well you’d get yourself in trouble but as the wine slowly replaced the blood in your veins, that became the least of your concerns. 

“Second of all, of course I go out on stupid dates with stupid boys! You like Sophie which, what the fuck by the way? She doesn’t even like you! While I lo-… oh _fuck_.” 

The silence on his end was deafening, even compared to the string of curses leaving your lips as you realized what you had done.

“I’m on my way.”

“No! Arthur, I will n-”

The dial tone in your ear was so loud you could feel it in your chest and you groaned as the receiver slipped from your clammy hands. 

Too soon, that knocking was at your door and with the way he was urgently jiggling the doorknob, hissed versions of your name on his lips, you couldn’t bring yourself to ignore him. 

You took a deep breath, it was supposed to be calming yet it did everything but, and you swung the door open. 

“What did you say?” he panted, his hair disheveled and his cheeks flushed. Usually, at the sight of that cozy red sweater that made you weak at the knees, you’d throw your arms around him and nuzzle your face into his chest, knowing that the sweater was as soft as it seemed.

For a moment, it seemed as if he thought of the same thing and he instinctively opened his arms for you.

You groaned and turned on your heel before bee-lining towards your bedroom, fully intent on running away from your problems like the proper adult you were.

“Y/N! What did you say?”

You turned to see him running after you and with a squeak, you found yourself running towards your room, laughter on your lips as you struggled to twist the door knob to the door. You weren’t too sure why you were laughing; there was nothing particularly funny about the situation. Perhaps it was the inner child in you that reacted to the thrill brought on by an impromptu game of tag. 

Arthur was close, the hair on the back of your neck stood at attention because of his presence and not a second too late, the door opened and you found yourself in the middle of your room.

Panicked at realizing you had trapped yourself in a room with no way out, you turned towards him with widened eyes. Nervous giggles burst from your lips as he advanced towards you and you felt your own feet moving you further into the room, towards the bed.

“Y/N,” he began, his green eyes, usually calm and serene now resembled a stormy sea with swirls of yellows and blues as he walked towards you with his hands outstretched, as if to reassure you that he meant no harm. “Talk to me. While you what?”

“I didn’t say anything, you’re hearing things.” You tried, tipping your chin up defiantly.

He rolled his eyes and in a flash, the both of your were sprawled out on your bed; Arthur’s body was pinning you to the mattress, his hands pressing your wrists down over your head to keep you from trying to push him off.

Arthur pressed his forehead against yours, in that way he always did whenever he wanted you to calm down and breathe. “I love you too. Since the moment I first set eyes on you.”

You whimpered under him and turned away from his searching gaze. You screwed your eyes shut and pressed your cheek into the mattress, trying to gain the illusion of distance between the two of you. “What? No, you like Sophie.”

Arthur chuckled and let go of your wrists. His fingers danced along your sides while his eyes twinkled and fluttered, those dark, enchanting eyelashes of his framing and highlighting every emotion on his face perfectly. “No, I was trying to get over _you_ by pursuing Sophie because I didn’t want to lose our friendship.”

You stared up at him, your throat going dry as you processed your current situation. The _love of your life_ was hovering over you. His legs tangled with yours on _your_ bed, his lips just _right there_ as his crystallized pools of green pierced through you, a halo of chestnut curls atop his head.

“ _Bullshit_.”

Arthur hummed, those endearing wrinkles around his eyes deepening as he smiled down at you. Gently, he brought a hand up to your face, tucking your hair behind your ear before he brought his lips down to brush along your brow bone.

“I do.” He reaffirmed, his eyes, usually shy and reserved as he kept them away from you, now remained unwavering while he tried to get you to believe his words.

“You just feel sorry for me, it’s n-”

Arthur clicked his tongue in disapproval and pressed his lips gently against your nose. “I. Do.”

You gulped, your eyes fluttering and you found your hands gripping the back of that red sweater you loved seeing him wear, trying with all of your might to hold on to whatever the hell was currently happening. “Arthur. _Please_ don’t lie to me.”

With a soft chuckle, he dipped his head down and caught your lips with his. It was funny how you felt like the breath had gotten knocked out of you but at the same time, you couldn’t remember ever feeling more alive than with his soft lips moving in sync against yours. 

“I’m not. Don’t you see what you do to me, darling? How I lose my voice when I’m with you? How words leave me when I look at you? How all I do, in every moment, is think of you?”

The tears wouldn’t stop even if you tried. You weren’t sure if you were just relieved that he felt the same way about you. Maybe, you were just crying because he was voicing every single thought that had ever crossed your mind when it came to how you felt about him.

As you realized how, quiet and reserved Arthur, had spoken more than you had ever heard him speak and it had been in order to confess his love to you, you couldn’t help but grin like a lovesick teenager as you threaded your fingers through his hair and brought his lips back to yours. 

**Author's Note:**

> Work transferred from old tumblr account, ithinkimawriter. Kudos and comments are welcome.


End file.
